


daddy knows best

by lucasshem



Series: filthy animal [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Belts, Cock Rings, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/Dom, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: ashton fucks the living shit out of michael
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: filthy animal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	daddy knows best

Recap:

[Michael's words once again spark Ashton's anger from before, and it quickly begins to fill his body at an uncontrollable rate. If he knows one thing for sure, it's that he's not about to let this pasty ass, arrogant son of a bitch win.

"Don't think that just because you fucked me first, that you automatically win," Ashton finally speaks, shoulders heaving with complete and utter anger. "I still haven't forgotten how much of a bad boy you were earlier, ignoring daddy's commands, thinking you'd make a better daddy instead."

"Ash—" Michael starts, but is cut off by Ashton impetuously gripping his hair, pulling him up so they're eye to eye.

"It's daddy to you," Ashton whispers menacingly, letting the anger take him over completely as his eyes significantly darken. "And believe me when I say you're going to regret ever going against my wishes."]

"Get on your hands and knees," Ashton snarls, shoving Michael's head away as he climbs off the boy. "Now."

Michael gulps, quickly scrambling to get into position. He has never seen Ashton this angry before, not even when Luke and Calum deliberately disobeyed his orders and snuck out to attend a dangerous underground party. Usually, even when Ashton is angry, he is still relatively calm and level headed. However, right now, something about his eyes is telling Michael that he may have pushed Ashton too far and he's honestly kind of scared. 

Without a word, Ashton harshly strikes Michael's awaiting ass, causing Michael to lurch forward as he lets out a surprised grunt.

"Ash," Michael grunts, glaring back at Ashton as the man lands another harsh blow to the blonde's virgin ass. Ashton's head snaps up to meet Michael's gaze, pupils practically nonexistent, causing the boy to realize his mistake.

"Wait! I'm sor—"

"Can't even follow one simple rule, can you, you fucking incompetent bitch," Ashton hisses, cutting Michael off. The older man reaches over to the nightstand, roughly pulling it open.

"Daddy, no!" Michael protests, eyes widening as he sees what Ashton has grabbed. He stupidly tries to get off the bed, only to have the older man slam his body back down onto the mattress.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Ashton sneers, roughly forcing Michael's hips upwards as he simultaneously shoves Michael's head into the mattress much like he had done to him. "Since you want to act like a misbehaved animal, I'll treat you like one," Ashton says as he quickly shoves a handy-dandy cock ring onto Michael's limp cock, successfully 'taming' the boy.

"Naughty boys deserve to be punished; you should understand that better than anyone. Don't even think about trying to move away from me again," Ashton warns, pulling his hand back only to once again harshly slam it back down onto Michael's already flushed ass, palm stinging at the sensation.

"Y-yes sir," Michael whispers, voice trembling with both fear and excitement for what's to come.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ashton spots a carelessly discarded belt on the floor, recognizing it as one of Luke's. With a wicked smirk spreading across his face, Ashton moves away from Michael and smoothly bends down to grab ahold of the item. Michael doesn't dare move, though. With his ass defenselessly hanging in the air, quivering slightly, the blonde can only watch Ashton's movements with anticipation coursing through his veins.

"Bet you wish the boys had actually picked up after themselves for once, huh?" Ashton taunts, snapping the belt. Michael jumps slightly at the sound, but can only bite his lip in order to suppress his urge to fight back against the older Dom. On that note, Ashton calmly positions himself back behind Michael. He wastes no time before striking Michael once again, causing the boy to wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? I thought you liked it when it hurts," Ashton jeers, not holding back as he continues on his mission to paint Michael's pale white ass scarlet. Michael can't argue against that, but with Ashton not holding back, he feels more pain than he does pleasure. Still, Michael's cock begins to ache as he becomes more aroused by Ashton's actions.

Ashton notices this and suddenly halts his movements. Without a word, the older man softly drags his fingers down the middle of Michael's back and down his crack, watching as the boy shivers underneath his touch. With one hand, Ashton pulls back Michael's left cheek, feeling the way Michael tenses up at the sudden exposure. Swiftly, Ashton directly strikes Michael's asshole with the buckle end of the belt.

"Ah," Michael cries out, body involuntarily lurching forward. With his flushed face smushed into the mattress, Michael can only glare back up at Ashton with teary eyes. Ashton only gives a crooked smirk in return, reveling the way that Michael is barely able to keep his hips up, body quivering violently from the combination of pain and pleasure. After a few more direct hits, Michael's hips give out and he falls completely against the mattress.

"Fuck you," Michael spits, chest heaving sharply as he struggles to catch his breath. Ashton is having none of it, however. Without skipping a beat, the older man flips Michael onto his back. He quickly grabs one of Michael's pale legs and pushes it up towards his chest into a folded position. With the belt still in hand, Ashton wraps it around Michael's thigh and calf and securely tightens the belt, immobilizing him.

Now positioned directly above Michael, Ashton can't help but bite his lip at the sight of Michael's flushed face and neck, cock hardening as Michael defiantly scowls up at him. Reaching down to his own absolutely wrecked asshole, Ashton scoops up some of Michael's cum with two of his fingers.

"Since you so kindly left such a mess, I'll have to pay you back," Ashton mocks, bringing his slicked fingers up to Michael's face to degradingly smear the man's own cum across his cheek. With what's left, Ashton moves his hand to Michael's already sore and puffy entrance. Without hesitating, Ashton begins to sink one of his cum soaked fingers into Michael, causing the boy to groan at the burning sensation. The man wastes no time before starting to move his finger roughly in and out of the boy, quickly adding a second one.

"You like that?" Ashton teases as Michael scrunches his face up due to a mixture of both pain and pleasure as Ashton begins scissoring the boy's virgin asshole. His ass is burning, but goddamn does Michael love it. He knows he most definitely pushed the man too far, but he has never seen Ashton be so rough, so he can't help but be excited.

"D-daddy, please," Michael moans prettily as Ashton adds a third finger, already beginning to get used to the ache.

"Please what?" Ashton retorts, curling his fingers just to make Michael gasp and fuck back against them.

"Please fuck me!" Michael whines impatiently, halfheartedly trying to egg the older man on. "Daddy—please! I want your cock."

"Look who's the cockslut now," Ashton chuckles mockingly. Still, he complies and removes his fingers, using the excess wetness to slick up his own cock. Speaking of cocks, Michael's is painfully hard and absolutely drenched with precum, the cock ring being incredibly tight given how aroused the boy already is.

Without much concern for Michael's rather embarrassing state, Ashton lines his cock up with Michael's entrance and teasingly slides it across Michael's glistening asshole. He enjoys watching Michael squirm in anticipation for a brief moment before finally pushing just the tip in. Michael groans as he's forced to stay stretched around the fattest part of Ashton's cock. Impatiently, Michael rocks his hips in an attempt to push more of Ashton's cock into his ass.

"Don't be greedy," Ashton warns, pinching Michael's thigh. The boy simply whines and once again bucks his hips, ignoring Ashton's warning. Narrowing his eyes, Ashton wraps his hand around Michael's throat. He quickly pulls his cock out of Michael as he tilts the boy's head up whilst tightening his grip. Ashton leans down and places a wet kiss on Michael's mouth with bruising force. The blonde gladly accepts the kiss, tempted to fight for dominance out of habit but ultimately decides against it as Ashton begins softly sucking on his tongue. Michael lets out a moan at the pleasurable sensation, prompting Ashton to let go and harshly bite the boy's lower lip. He drags it out slightly with his teeth only to let it bounce back against Michael. "I said, don't be fucking greedy."

"Sorry daddy," Michael pants cheekily, cherry red lips glistening with saliva as he stares up at Ashton, eyes begging him to continue.

Having lost his patience, Ashton quickly slams his entire cock into Michael in one swift motion. Michael groans, back arching involuntarily off of the bed and eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sudden feeling of fullness. His ass is already aching, but Ashton gives him no time to get used to his cock as he rapidly begins to thrust into the boy. Michael, who is unable to stop himself from letting out moans, has quickly become a mess. He is so overwhelmed by both the pain and the pleasure as not only is his ass on fire, but his cock is still being painfully constricted. At this point, he would do almost anything to cum, but he knows Ashton won't let him. To make matters worse, Ashton suddenly decides to angle his hips slightly to the left, causing him to successfully hit Michael's prostate dead on.

"Fuck!" Michael hoarsely cries out, vision becoming blurry as his body violently convulses.

"Did you just—" Ashton groans as Michael's ass significantly tightens around him. Looking at the blonde's face, Ashton can tell that Michael's eyes are glazed over and he is unable to think clearly. Michael's cock is still absolutely soaked with precum, just precum, despite the fact that he obviously just came. The cock ring prevented him from actually cumming, though, so Michael had a dry orgasm from having his ass played with even though this is his first time bottoming.

"Fuck that's hot," Ashton grunts. He continues to slam into Michael, desperately chasing the highs of his own orgasm. Unable to control himself, Michael continues to moan and writhe in pleasure as Ashton relentlessly presses against his prostate.

After a few more hard thrusts, Ashton finally releases his hot load inside of Michael, causing both men to groan in pleasure. Ashton's movements halt as both men struggle to catch their breath. Tiredly, Ashton finally releases Michael's aching cock from the cock ring and strokes him a few times until Michael pathetically shoots out a couple of thin ropes of cum onto his stomach. Ashton then also undoes the belt before pulling out and exhaustedly collapsing onto the bed next to the still trembling Michael.

"Are you okay?" Ashton concernedly asks after a few minutes of silence. He looks over at the man next to him as he gently places his hand on Michael's thigh where there's an angry red indentation from where the belt was.

"Dude," Michael slurs, still high off the sex, as he looks over at Ashton with a sadistically proud smile. "That was awesome! You totally lost control."

"Shut up," Ashton retorts, playfully glaring over at Michael. He's glad that both boys are able to go back to normal after all this.

Little did they know, though, their two subs, Calum and Luke, returned home early from their shopping trip and have been watching the two doms through a crack in the door since about halfway through the whole fiasco.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me two years, but here's part two lmao (don't come for me if it's bad)


End file.
